Fantastic Four 3
"The Menace of the Miracle Man!" is the title to the main story from the third issue of the American superhero comic book series The Fantastic Four by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with pencils by Jack Kirby and inks by Sol Brodsky. The issue was colored by Stan Goldberg with Artie Simek providing the lettering. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Jack Kirby, Sol Brodsky and Stan Goldberg. The story was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a March, 1962 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Lieutenant General Fredricks * Miracle Man, Joshua Ayers * Miracle Man's stage assistant * Joe, NYPD officer * Unnamed police commissioner * New York City Police Department * United States Army * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Fantasti-Flare * The Thing's helmet * Monster from Mars display statue * Atomic tank * Fantasticar * Fantasticopter * Pogo Plane * Elasticity * Flight * Hypnosis * Invisibility * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The story from this issue is divided into five chapters: :* Chapter I: The Menace of the Miracle Man! :* Chapter II: The Monster Lives! :* Chapter III: The Flame That Died! :* Chapter IV: In the Shadow of Defeat! :* Chapter V: The Final Challenge! * This issue is job number V-563. * This issue includes a bonus pin-up page of the Human Torch, illustrated by Jack Kirby and Sol Brodsky. * This is the first issue of the series to boast the tagline, "The Greatest Comic Magazine in the World". * This is the third issue of Fantastic Four written and edited by Stan Lee. * This is the third issue of Fantastic Four with Jack Kirby as penciler and cover artist. * This is the first issue of Fantastic Four inked by Sol Brodsky. * This is the second issue of Fantastic Four lettered by Artie Simek. * This is the third issue of Fantastic Four with Stan Goldberg as cover colorist. * Beginning with this issue, the Fantastic Four relocate from Central City, California to their permanent headquarters at the Baxter Building in Manhattan, New York City, New York. * First appearance of the Baxter Building. * First appearance of Joshua Ayers, aka the Miracle Man. He is the second costumed supervillain to face the Fantastic Four (the first being the Mole Man in ''Fantastic Four'' #1), also making him the second costumed supervillain of the modern Marvel Age. He does not appear again until ''Fantastic Four'' #138. * Johnny Storm quits the Fantastic Four in this issue, making him the first of the founding members to leave the team. He returns to the group with issue #4. * This is the first appearance of the Fantastic Four's blue uniforms, which will become their traditional crime-fighting garb for many years to come. * The military officer in charge of the U.S. Army contingent in this issue is later identified as Lieutenant General Fredricks. This is is his first appearance. He appears next in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #2. * This is the first appearance of the Fantasticar, which becomes one of the Fantastic Four's primary means of travel throughout the series. * This is the first appearance of the Pogo Plane. Along with the Fantasticar, this becomes one of the Fantastic Four's primary means of travel throughout the series, particularly for long distances. * This is the first appearance of the Fantasticopter. Don't get used to it. It's probably collecting dust somewhere in the Negative Zone. Reprints * "The Menace of the Miracle Man!" is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Essential Fantastic Four 1 :* Fantastic Four Omnibus 1 :* Marvel Collectors' Item Classics 2 :* Marvel Masterworks 2 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Fantastic Four, Volume 1 #3 at the Fantastic Four Wiki ---- Category:Fantastic Four Vol 1 Category:1962/Comic issues Category:March, 1962/Comic issues Category:Chronologized